<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girl, let's put some miles on it by soaring_lyrebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154733">girl, let's put some miles on it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_lyrebird/pseuds/soaring_lyrebird'>soaring_lyrebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Interviews, Wholesome, but theyre giggling and smiling like the whole time, kind of, they make fun of each other like good friends do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_lyrebird/pseuds/soaring_lyrebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The interviewer checks her clipboard. “I understand you two were big fans of Clay and Wilbur, and other members of the cast, before working on The SMP. Were there any memorable moments on set with them?” </p><p>Tommy sighs, chuckling to himself. “Oh, loads. I think there was this one time Techno asked me to get him coffee, gave me a note with the Starbucks order written down and everything, and I just— I died, right there. On the spot.”</p><p>“You looked absolutely ridiculous,” Tubbo chimes in. “Imagine there’s like this six-foot-three kid hunched over at this five-foot-eight man in a pink wig— a bunch of makeup people are helping him put it on, by the way, and Tommy stares at him like he’s— like Techno just asked him to kill God,” Tubbo says, giggling. “He looked so ridiculous.”</p><p>“The Blade,” Tommy says, laughing as Tubbo throws his head back. “Tubbo, the Blade <em>himself</em> asked me to get coffee for him!” Tommy says. “That’s— oh my God, that doesn’t happen every day, does it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, the writer's block's Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girl, let's put some miles on it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/gifts">Canada2</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interviewer greets them both, Tommy giving her a shaky smile as he sits down. Tubbo squeezes his hand for reassurance, and Tommy squeezes it back.</p><p>“Hello,” she says, a smile on her face. “We’re glad to have you.”</p><p>“Same,” Tommy says awkwardly. “Uhh— Lovely to be here.”</p><p>“Yeah, hi!” </p><p>“Hi.” She checks her clipboard. “I understand you two were big fans of Clay and Wilbur, and other members of the cast, before working on The SMP. Were there any memorable moments on set with them?” </p><p>Tommy sighs, chuckling to himself. “Oh, loads. I think there was this one time Techno asked me to get him coffee, gave me a note with the Starbucks order written down and everything, and I just— I died, right there. On the spot.”</p><p>“You looked absolutely ridiculous,” Tubbo chimes in. “Imagine there’s like this six-foot-three kid hunched over at this five-foot-eight man in a pink wig— a bunch of makeup people are helping him put it on, by the way, and Tommy stares at him like he’s— like Techno just asked him to kill God,” Tubbo says, giggling. “He looked so ridiculous.”</p><p>“The Blade,” Tommy says, laughing as Tubbo throws his head back. “Tubbo, the Blade <em> himself </em> asked me to get coffee for him!” Tommy says. “That’s— oh my God, that doesn’t happen every day, does it?”</p><p>“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” the interviewer says with a smile. “You didn’t have any moments like that, Tubbo?”</p><p>“Oh, not with the big guys,” Tommy says. “Tubbo is so <em> weird, </em> he’ll get all hyped up about the green screens and the CGI and that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“Not all of us are obsessed with actors!” Tubbo retorts playfully. “Yeah, I remember I would interrupt the set guys a lot, asking them how certain things worked. You know the side-plot with Sam’s character and redstone?”</p><p>The interviewer nods.</p><p>“Tubbo wouldn’t stop asking the people on props how they worked,” Tommy says. “He’s so interested in the lore behind it, it’s mental.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to Tommy, it’s so cool! You have all these different sources of power and signals and—” he pauses, giving a sheepish smile. “I don’t want to waste all your time.”</p><p>Tommy groans, smiling. “It’s not <em> really </em> wasting time, but yeah. I guess the interviewer lady wants to go on.”</p><p>The interviewer smiles pleasantly. “It’s no trouble, but thank you.” She nods to the scriber, and carries on. “You’re majoring in film, aren’t you? What was it like for you, working behind the scenes?”</p><p>“Oh, it was so cool,” Tommy declares, looking to Tubbo. “Every now and then I’d ask the camera dude what’s happening, how he’s shooting the scene, and he’d answer like— all of my questions.”</p><p>“Tommy’s never going to admit it, but he’s <em> such </em> fan. Who are those guys you mute on Twitter— stans? Yeah, Tommy’s a camera stan.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Tommy says, grinning. “It wouldn’t be— It’d be <em>cinematography</em> stan, you know.” He goes quiet.</p><p>“That’s interesting,” the interviewer says. “Would you want to work behind the scenes in the future? That question’s for both of you.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.”</p><p>“Yeah, it seemed really cool,” Tubbo says. “Everyone like helping each other out, much less stressful than trying to act.”</p><p>Tommy scoffs. “Yeah, you’re a shit actor, you know that?”</p><p>Tubbo chuckles, rolling his eyes. “You have it easy. All you have to do is be loud and <em> swear.” </em></p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy says, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Behind the scenes stuff— Yeah, it sounds cool to do. I wanna keep my options open, though.”</p><p>Tubbo hums in agreement.</p><p>The interviewer checks over her notes again. “Speaking of your characters on The SMP, I know they’re heading in different directions from season one. Did this affect you two much in production?” she asks.</p><p>“Not really,” Tubbo says. “They used a lot of green screens and stuff, so we were usually called in to record on the same days and then had like lunch together on break.”</p><p>“I think they— the— the people scheduling us, have this weird fear of like, ruining our friendship or something,” Tommy says, averting his eyes. “It’s not true, obviously. Tubbo would call me like, <em> every </em> day, the moment I get home.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tubbo says, indignant. “It’s because I missed you!”</p><p>Tommy huffs, looking back at the interviewer. “He’s so clingy, you don’t even know.”</p><p><em> “I’m </em> the clingy one?” Tubbo asks. “Excuse <em> you. </em> You’re the one who keeps talking, and half the time you’re the one who starts the call!” he cuts himself off. “Sorry, interviewer lady. We’re getting off-topic.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” she says. “Really. I’m certain your fans will be glad to hear you’re on good terms.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will.” Tubbo crosses his arms. “I’ll open my phone and this will one of the clips in those compilation channels.”</p><p>“Ugh, it’ll be all over my Youtube Recommended,” Tommy says in agreement. “It’s— yeah.”</p><p>Tubbo squeezes his hand a couple of times, and Tommy does it back.</p><p>The interviewer adjusts her glasses. “I know Tubbo’s birthday is coming up, seventeen is a big number. Do you have anything planned?”</p><p>Tubbo groans, rolling his eyes at Tommy with a smile. “Do you want to answer this one?”</p><p>“Not at all, my friend,” Tommy says, smug. “You tell her.”</p><p>“I ask my parents what’s happening,” Tubbo huffs, still smiling. “And they give me this smile— and it looks so suspicious, you know! They look like criminals! I ask my friends and they do the exact same thing.” He throws his arms up into the air, but his tone is light and Tommy laughs at his mock exasperation. “I have no idea what they’re planning.”</p><p>“It’s just a surprise party, nothing too big,” Tommy says, crossing his arms. He chuckles to himself. “You’ll love it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m <em> sure </em> I will,” Tubbo says, and he looks back at the interviewer.</p><p>She laughs a little, to lighten the mood. “Those sound like fun plans. One final question: what have you two been listening to recently? Any favorite songs?”</p><p>“Oh, I know what Tommy’s going to say,” Tubbo says, suppressing a snicker.</p><p>“Shut up, prick.” Tommy smiles back. “It’s this song that’s been out for <em> forever, </em> ‘Mellohi’ by See-Four-Eighteen.”</p><p>“His name’s Daniel Rosenfield, Tommy.”</p><p>“Shush!” Tommy says again, chuckling. “It’s like this waltz kind-of thing, I’ve been listening to it on repeat.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been hearing you talk about it ever since I met you.” Tubbo pauses. “Please don’t tell her the—”</p><p>“I have this vinyl disc collection,” Tommy says, ignoring him. “It’s really cool, Tubbo, quit laughing—”</p><p>“You have to stop him now,” Tubbo whispers to the interviewer. “Or he’s just going to keep talking about his music player.”</p><p>“Let me talk, Tubbo,” Tommy whines. “I’ll keep it brief.”</p><p>Tubbo rests his head in his hands, before gesturing Tommy to continue.</p><p>Tommy takes a breath. “Basically this dude— as old as my parents, maybe even older, released these songs that you could only get on like a vinyl disc. I’ve searched for recordings of it, but there’s <em> nothing </em> on Youtube. I’ve scoured through like— all the videos. All of them.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tubbo says. “Tommy doesn’t find them anywhere, he begs his parents for a disc and a record player,” he drones, his voice trailing off.</p><p>“And then I listened to it and it sounded really <em> nice, </em> and I’m like, relieved my parents didn’t end up wasting all this money on a record player, and—” he pauses. “That’s what I like to listen to.”</p><p>“That’s a memorable story,” the interviewer comments, looking to Tubbo.</p><p>He grins. “I just like video game soundtracks, I’ll be honest. Like ‘Stelaris’—it’s a space video game, the music sounds <em> epic </em> and I can just listen to it while I do homework and stuff. I know Tommy like the ‘Able Sisters Theme’ from—” he starts laughing, and Tommy gives him a glare. “From Animal Crossing!”</p><p>“Don’t judge my music taste,” Tommy says, shaking his head.</p><p>The interviewer smiles and shakes their hands. “That’s all we have planned for today, thank you for your time.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tubbo says, breathless.</p><p>“It’s been a pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>head empty. brain only know marvel behind-the-scenes interviews and cry. guess which one we picked today</p><p>alksdjfals;kfjsdfSD:FSDJF:SDL this was for the writer's block (qar's discord server) secret santa, and i hope they enjoyed this fill for 'wholesome tommy and tubbo.' overall writing probably took 2 hours? 2.5? then formatting took another half hour bc i'm a boomer, and yeah &lt;3</p><p>i hope y'all enjoyed!! lemme know your thoughts in the comments :))</p><p>(the interviewer's name is clara. just to pay tribute to our lord and savior, space lady :])</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>